Guardian Angel
by Pumpkin Latte
Summary: "Dialah satu-satunya orang yang sabar dan selalu tersenyum dihadapanku. Satu-satunya orang yang ku pandang berbeda. Dia adalah belahan jiwa-ku, guardian angel-ku..." "Asalkan aku selalu bisa berdiri untuk menjaganya, maka ia akan baik-baik saja. Karena aku adalah, guardian angel-mu..." EXO KaiSoo fanfiction! WOULD U LIKE TO READ & REVIEW? (r'w')r


**Guardian Angel**

Author : RF

Rate : Teen

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Life.

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast :

Kim Jong-in (Kai EXO-K)

Do Kyung-soo (D.O EXO-K)

Wu Yi-fan (Kris EXO-M)

and other

Disclaimer: All cast's belong to God, themselves, their families, and management. But the story is mine.

Warning: **IT IS A BOY SHOUNEN AI ****—**** YAOI FANFICTION. IF U DON'T LIKE YAOI, GO FAR AWAY FROM THIS FF!** Alur kecepetan; Cerita pasaran; Typo's every where~ *pungutin typo bareng KaiSoo* dan Author gak mencantumkan POV's siapa aja di FF ini. Selamat menebak!

At least, happy reading

.

.

© RF present

.

.

.

₪ _Prolog ₪_

Seorang namja yang terlihat kuat, namun pada kenyataannya dia sangat rapuh. Namja dingin dan tidak akan ada orang yang mampu menebak apa yang dia alami. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar selalu terpasang diwajahnya yang tampan. Namun, dibalik tatapan yang tajam itulah sesungguhnya terbesit luka mendalam dihatinya. Kekecewaan, dan kebencian pada seseorang.

Dan kini aku, entah aku mendapat ilham dari mana tetapi aku sangat ingin menjaga namja ini. Menjaganya dari segala hal yang mampu membuatnya terjatuh atau pun terpuruk. Berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya ketika dia terluka. Mewarnai hari-harinya yang kelabu. Menjadi pelita di dunianya yang gelap. Entah atas dasar apa aku melalukan semua itu.

=Guardian Angel=

"Oppa, ini untukmu." Seorang yeoja menyerahkan sekotak coklat pada namja yang sedang berjalan di koridor Seoul International High School. Di ikuti dengan yeoja-yeoja lain yang kini mulai berdatangan mengelilingi namja itu.

"Oppa, bolehkah aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya seorang yeoja lainnya. Berbagai macam barang kini tersedia di hadapan namja itu. Menutupi penglihatannya. Mulai dari coklat, bunga, surat, dan benda lainnya yang berhubungan dengan 'acara penembakan' (?) #halah-_-

Namja itu diam tak bergerak, seperti pada posisi awal. Ia bergeming. Jangankan menerima semua pemberian itu, meliriknya saja enggan bagi namja ini. Ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Dalam hati, dia mendesah keras.

Namja itu berlalu tanpa memperdulikan yeoja-yeoja yang tadi mengerubunginya yang kini berteriak memanggil namanya. Dipasangnya earphone yang tadi melingkar di lehernya dan menyalakan music dengan volume yang cukup keras.

=Guardian Angel=

Do Kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju pohon cemara besar yang berada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Dimana seorang namja selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disana dengan earphone dan juga buku komik ditangannya.

Kyungsoo adalah teman sekelas sekaligus teman satu komplek dengan Jongin. Dan hanya Kyungsoo-lah satu-satunya teman Jongin selain buku-buku komiknya. Kyungsoo lebih suka memanggilnya "Kai". Namun bukan berarti Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah teman, mereka sering mengobrol ataupun berbincang-bincang. Yeah, Kim Jongin sangat hemat dalam mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia adalah orang yang pendiam. Bertolak belakang dengan Kyungsoo yang sangat cerewet dan hobi berbicara. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa dia memiliki suara yang indah dan pandai bernyanyi. (?)

Ia duduk di sebelah sisi kanan orang itu. Sama seperti saat yeoja-yeoja yang tadi pagi mengerubunginya, orang ini tetap diam. Tidak memperdulikan manusia yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Seolah ia hanya sendiri di taman ini. Asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ya, aku bawa bekal kimbap. Ayo kita makan bersama!" Ajak Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan kotak bekalnya pada Jongin. Jongin mengalihkan pandangan dari buku komik yang di pegangnya dan melihat isi bekal yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Diambilnya sepotong dan langsung dilahapnya tanpa berbicara apapun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin yang merespon ajakannya. "Kai, tadi pagi aku melihatmu di kelilingi yeoja-yeoja lagi. Lain kali ambillah coklat itu. Setidaknya kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku yang memakannya. Kekeke~…" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Jongin mendelikkan matanya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo tajam tepat di manik mata.

Bukannya takut akan tatapan mata tajam Jongin yang seakan membunuh tersebut, Kyungsoo malah memakan bekalnya sambil berkata "Kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka dulu, Kai. Mungkin saja ada satu yeoja yang benar-benar tulus memberikannya padamu."

"Andwaeyo _hyung_!" Seru Jongin dengan suara bass-nya. Suara yang mampu membuat para yeoja yang memuja Kim Jongin atau Kai _melting_ jika mendengarnya. Ya, andai saja mereka dapat mendengarnya. Sayangnya untuk membuat Jongin berbicara sangatlah sulit.

"Uhm… Arra. Itu tadi dua kata pertamamu setelah 3 hari tidak berbicara. And-wae-yo, terdiri dari 3 suku kata, 1 huruf vocal tunggal, 2 huruf konsonan, dan 2 huruf vocal gabungan. Dan 'Hyung' adalah panggilan laki-laki kepada laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Yaa, walaupun aku tidak terlalu tua darimu. Singkat, jelas, dan padat," Ujar Kyungsoo mendetailkan ucapan singkat Jongin barusan sambil mengangguk seakan dia itu mengerti kalimat telak yang telah keluar dari mulut Jongin.

Benar kata Kyungsoo, tadi adalah kata pertama Jongin setelah 3 hari dia tidak mendengar suara namja itu. Hari pertama, dia tidak melihat Jongin berkeliaran di sekolah, yang menandakan kalau Jongin pada hari itu tidak masuk sekolah. Esoknya pun dia tidak melihatnya lagi di sekolah maupun di sekitar komplek rumahnya. Hari berikutnya, dia bertemu dengan Jongin di minimarket, tapi tidak sepatah katapun terlontar dari mulut namja itu untuk menyapanya atau hanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

Kyungsoo memberikan kembali kotak bekalnya pada Jongin dan tanpa ragu dia mengambil sepotong kimbap lagi, berhubung perutnya lapar dan kimbap adalah salah satu makanan kesukaannya.

=Guardian Angel=

Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu, juga tanpa ada salam yang terucap. Yang ada di pikirannya, toh percuma saja mengucapkan salam kalau tidak akan ada orang yang menjawabnya.

Baru saja beberapa langkah kaki bergerak masuk kedalam rumah. Di ruang tamu, terpampang sebuah pemandangan yang mampu membuat emosinya muncul. Seorang namja paruh baya sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan yeoja cantik dengan pakaian yang errr- sexy.

"Jongin-ah, jadi apa alasanmu tidak mengikuti pelajaran 2 hari kemarin?" Tanya namja paruh baya itu. Jongin tetap diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang terdengar memuakkan ditelinganya. "Apa seperti itu kelakuan calon penerus Kim Corporation?" Sindir namja paruh baya itu.

"Apa seperti ini kelakuan komisaris Kim Corporation?" Sindir Jongin balik seraya menatap appa-nya dan yeoja sexy itu bergantian dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kalau kau terus seperti itu, maka appa tidak segan-segan akan alihkan perusahaan pada orang lain!" Ancam namja paruh baya itu yang tidak lain adalah appa Jongin.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melawan appa-mu, bocah ingusan!" Tandas yeoja sexy itu lalu tertawa nista.

"Kau seharusnya tidak usah ikut campur. Atau aku akan membunuhmu," Ancam Jongin lagi dengan suara pelan namun terdengar menakutkan dan membuat yeoja sexy itu bergidik ngeri.

"Cukup Jongin! Appa sudah muak melihat kelakuanmu yang seenak jidatmu begitu. Appa akan memblokir semua ATM-mu dan juga menyita mobilmu!" Seru namja paruh baya itu geram. _Skak mat_! Jongin kalah telak. Kini dua benda penting itu tidak bisa lagi Jongin gunakan.

Jongin berjalan keluar luar dengan kesal dan meninggalkan dua orang yang telah menghakiminya itu. Menurutnya tinggal dirumah saat ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri secara perlahan-lahan. Jongin tidak peduli dengan hukuman apapun yang diberikan oleh appa-nya itu. Mobil disita? Setidaknya ia masih bisa menggunakan bus ke sekolah. Dan ATM? Dia masih ada sisa uang di dompetnya. Untuk sebulan mungkin cukup —atau malah lebih— kalau ia berhemat dan membatasi pengeluarannya bulan ini.

=Guardian Angel=

Aku berkeliling sekitar komplek rumah menggunakan sepeda keranjangku. Menikmati angin sore yang menerpa pipiku dengan lembut. Inilah kegiatanku jika aku sedang tidak sibuk dengan tugas sekolah. Dan aku baru pulang ketika lembayung senja telah berganti dengan langit malam penuh bintang, berakhir dengan pekikan eomma yang memarahiku karena pulang terlalu malam. Kekekeke~

Aku melihat sesosok manusia dari ekor mataku. Ku hentikan sepedaku, memastikan yang tadi kulihat benar-benar seorang manusia. Bukan makhluk astral atau makhluk sejenisnya.

Aku semakin mendekatinya. Hatiku mencelos ketika mendapati namja yang kini sedang termenung dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Namja dengan wajahnya yang datar dan tatapannya yang tajam. Mata tajam itu kini menyiratkan kebencian dan amarah. Hatiku sesak dan nafasku seakan berhenti begitu melihatnya yang begitu kacau seperti ini.

Ku dekati dia yang duduk di ayunan dan aku duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Tetap seperti bisaa, ia tetap diam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ya! Kai, sedang apa kau disini sendirian? Mengapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" Tanyaku dengan nada riang seperti biasanya. Kututupi sebisa mungkin nada khawatir yang sebenarnya sudah diujung lidahku. Dia tidak kunjung menjawab. Aku yakin dia tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat ini. Mata hitam itu, mata itu tidak seteduh bisaanya. Tatapan tajam itu kini menyiratkan luka.

Aku berdiri dari ayunan yang baru saja kududuki. Aku berjongkok di depannya, dan memandang lekat-lekat wajah tampannya yang tertunduk itu. Dia balas memandangku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, mencoba meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Ku genggam tangannya yang sedingin es, dan Jongin juga tidak menolaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Lewat matamu, aku bisa melihatnya," Ujarku lembut. Ku eratkan genggamanku di tangan Jongin. Jongin kini tertunduk lagi, memandangi tanah yang dipijaknya, ikut mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Kai." Ujarku meyakinkan dirinya. Ku sentuh poninya yang sedikit berantakan karena terpaan angin sore. Jongin menatapku lagi. Namun kali ini dengan tatapan teduh dan lembut. "Gomapda. Jeongmal gomawo, Kyungsoo hyung." Ujar Jongin pelan sambil mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya. Aku balas tersenyum.

"Ya! Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku?" Tawarku dengan nada yang kembali riang. Jongin menatapku seraya meminta penjelasan lebih. "Aku yakin eomma akan memperbolehkannya. Aku sering menceritakan tentangmu pada eomma. Dan dia pasti akan sangat senang jika bisa bertemu denganmu," Jelasku kikuk. _'Oh, ige mwoya? Kenapa pipiku memanas ketika mengatakan kalau aku sering menceritakan dirinya kepada eomma? Aigooo!' _"Aku tidak akan merasa repot, sungguh!" Lanjutku meyakinkannya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya —yang kemungkinan 90% dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku— aku menarik tangannya. Dan lagi-lagi dia tidak menolak ajakanku, dia berjalan mengikutiku.

Aku dan Jongin berjalan dalam diam, dan aku sesekali sibuk membenarkan posisiku yang berjalan sambil menuntun sepeda. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau aku naik sepeda dan meninggalkannya berjalan kaki sendirian sementara dia dalam keadaan seperti ini? Lagi pula, walau keadaannya baik-baik saja, aku juga tidak tega membiarkannya berjalan kaki sendiri. Dan, oh! Tidak mungkin juga kan aku membonceng dia di jok belakang sepedaku?!

=Guardian Angel=

Begitu decitan pintu terbuka, seseorang yang mendengarnya langsung memekik dari dalam, melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Sudah eomma bilang jangan pulang malam-malam, mengapa kau melanggarnya lagi, huh?" Pekik eomma Kyungsoo, sementara yang sedang dimarahi hanya meringis, namun sedetik kemudian otaknya bekerja mencari alasan yang mungkin akan berguna untuk membela diri nanti.

"Mianhamnida eomma. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi lain kali! Janji!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan setengah berteriak agar eommanya yang berada di dalam rumah dapat mendengar. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin tersenyum geli melihatnya yang kini tengah dilanda panik.

Derap langkah kesal sang eomma mulai terdengar dan semakin jelas. Tidak lama, sesosok wanita paruh baya berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. "Eomma, ini Jongin yang biasa kupanggil Kai. Dan Jongin, ini eomma-ku," Ucap Kyungsoo cepat, bermaksud memperkenalkan Jongin dengan eommanya.

Tatapan eomma Kyungsoo yang tadinya garang dan akan meluncurkan amarahnya seketika berubah. Kini tatapannya lembut dan tersenyum pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin membalasnya seraya membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Kau mengapa tidak bilang kalau mengajak temanmu? Tahu begitu eomma tidak akan marah-marah seperti tadi," Bisik eomma Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kajja, masuklah Jongin-ah. Yang lain sudah menunggu untuk makan malam," Ajak eomma Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke rumah menuju ruang makan diikuti Jongin di belakangnya. Appa dan oppa Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget melihat Kyungsoo membawa seorang namja pulang.

"Woaaaah… Kyungsoo-ya walaupun menyebalkan tapi kau pintar memilih namjachingu," Celetuk Yifan atau Kris, sepupu-nya Kyungsoo dari Guangzhou, China yang terkagum-kagum dan berakhir dengan jitakkan dari Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Ya! Apa maksudmu gege? Aku menyebalkan? Yang menyebalkan itu gege tau! Dasar naga jelek!" Teriak Kyungsoo melengking seperti suara yeoja. Sementara kepala keluarga Do hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil tersebut.

"Sudah sudah… Sekarang kita makan. Jja…" Lerai eomma Kyungsoo. "Jongin-ah, jangan sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, ne?" Katanya-nya lembut.

"Ah… ne."

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu. Keluarga Do sibuk dengan makan malamnya masing-masing. Eomma dan Appa Kyungsoo pun tidak bertanya pada Kyungsoo mengapa dia membawa seorang namja ke rumah. Hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring dan sesekali desahan kesal Kyungsoo terdengar karena Yifan mencuri lauknya.

"Jongin-ah, setelah ini kau mandi dan istirahatlah. Kau bisa memakai baju Yifan nanti," Tawar eomma Kyungsoo. Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kearah makanannya kini mengangkat wajahnya menatap eomma Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lembut padanya dan bergantian menatap appa Kyungsoo, Yifan dan Kyungsoo juga kini menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Kini Jongin merasa diterima di keluarga ini.

=Guardian Angel=

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar. Kamar ini memang tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kamarku. Namun disini berbeda, ditempat ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak aku rasakan ketika berada di rumah.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi kejadian siang tadi kembali berputar di otakku, membuatku menghembuskan nafasku dengan keras. Dadaku sesak dan kepalaku sakit jika mengingatnya.

Dan amarahku lagi-lagi muncul ketika teringat yeoja sialan itu. Yeoja yang sudah menggoda appa, yeoja yang membuat appa menghianati cintanya pada eommaku. Yeoja penjilat yang hanya mencintai harta dan materiil. Dan satu lagi, yeoja sialan yang sudah membuatku diusir secara tidak langsung dari rumahku sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, Kai?" Aku tersentak mendengar Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di depanku sambil membawa segelas susu hangat. "Minumlah, kau akan merasa lebih baik nanti." Perintahnya lembut, diulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan segelas susu itu. Ku terima dengan ragu. Kyungsoo tersenyum padaku, senyuman yang begitu hangat dan lembut. "Beristirahatlah… Jaljayo Kai," Ujar Kyungsoo seraya keluar dari kamar.

Do Kyungsoo. Orang itu tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengajakku berkomunikasi. Walaupun aku jarang membalas perkatannya. Dia seperti tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Sampai-sampai aku pernah mengusirnya dengan kasar tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan malah akulah yang menyesal karena melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang sebaik dia. Tapi aku bisa bernafas lega karena keesokan harinya Kyungsoo kembali menghampiriku dan megajakku berbicara. _Lagi._

Terkadang, aku bingung dengannya yang selalu ramah padaku, padahal aku bersikap acuh padanya. Bahkan ketika berbicara, aku lebih sering mendiamkannya daripada meresponnya. Kalau orang lain mungkin paling lama bertahan tiga hari karena berbicara denganku sama saja berbicara dengan orang tuna wicara atau tuna rungu.

=Guardian Angel=

One weeks later...

Setelah hampir seminggu menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin pulang ke rumah asalnya. Lebih tepatnya 'dipaksa' pulang oleh bodyguard-bodyguard suruhan Appa-nya.

Dan kini, hari Minggu adalah hari yang sangat membosankan bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Tidak seperti keluarga-keluarga lain yang melakukan liburan pada saat _weekend, _dia harus menelan kenyataan pahit dan kekecewaannya. Appa-nya tidak ada di rumah, dan hanya dia seorang diri yang berada di rumahnya yang sebesar lapangan golf ini. Ditambah lagi, tidak ada seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Orang yang selalu membuatnya hangat dan merasa nyaman apabila ia ada di dekatnya.

Jongin menuju ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisi. Memorinya berputar ke waktu dimana dulu eommanya masih ada. Tempat ini, ruang keluarga yang sekarang dia tempati saat ini biasanya selalu terisi dengan canda tawa. Jongin lagi-lagi mendesah keras, dia harus menerima kenyataan.

_Ting tong! Ting tong!_

Dengan malas Jongin berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat siapa yang dating berkunjung. Dia membuka pintu dan mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pintunya dan berjuang membawa oleh-oleh yang dia bawa di kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak mau membantuku membawakannya?" Rajuk Kyungsoo sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sudah menderita karena membawa beban berat, tapi Jongin tidak kunjung membantunya atau mempersilahkannya masuk. Jongin yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya karena kedatangan orang yang tadi dipikirkannya, dengan sigap langsung membantu Kyungsoo membawa bawaan yang entah apa isinya itu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jongin penasaran. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, dia hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali mengecek bungkusan-bungkusan itu.

Jongin menatapnya kesal. Bisaanya dirinya yang bersikap cuek, tapi ternyata sekarang sikap cueknya sudah tertular pada Kyungsoo dan sikap _talkactive_ Kyungsoo sudah mulai berpindah padanya. "Kau mau balas dendam karena aku suka mendiamkanmu dengan bersikap cuek padaku, huh? Begitukah?" Tanya Jongin panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan membulatkan mata besarnya "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi namja cerewet?" Sindir Kyungsoo. "Aku baru tau, ternyata kau orang yang jago kandang, Kai. Kau hanya akan banyak bicara jika di dalam rumahmu," Lanjut Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa geli.

"Terserah…" Balas Jongin masih kesal.

"Sana kau ke ruang keluarga saja, jangan menggangguku. Aku akan segera menyusul," Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendorong punggung Jongin. Jongin semakin geram. 'dia mengusirku? Tapi, hey! Inikan rumahku!' batin Jongin miris. Dengan perasaan kesal Jongin menuju ruang keluarga. Melihat Jongin yang sudah sangat kesal membuat Kyungsoo menahan tawanya.

=Guardian Angel=

"Saengil chukha hamnida, saengil chukha hamnida, saranghage Kim Jong-in, saengil chukha hamnida~~~" Nyanyian Kyungsoo membuat namja yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga itu menoleh kepadanya. Kyungsoo kini memegang _birthday cake_ dan membawanya dengan hati-hati ke hadapan Jongin. "Pejamkan matamu, dan buat harapan." Perintah Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersentak. Tidak menyangka akan mendapati kejutan semacam ini. Menuruti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan, ia menutup matanya seraya berkata dalam hati _'Tuhan, sekarang aku rela kau mengambil eomma-ku. Tapi, biarkanlah orang yang kini ada di depanku selalu berada di sampingku, disisiku selamanya. Menemaniku hingga ujung hayatku, dan menjadikan ia milikku seutuhnya…'_ pinta Jongin dalam hati kemudian meniup lilin.

"Happy Birthday Kai. Selamat ulang tahun Kim Jongin!" Ujar Kyungsoo riang. Ia taruh kue itu di meja dan mengambil benda lain yang tadi dibawanya. "Ini untukmu, ini, ini, ini juga, dan ini dari eomma," Absen Kyungsoo. Kado-kado dari Kyungsoo kini menumpuk dipangkuan Jongin. Jongin menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa-apaan ini, hyung?" Tanya Jongin meminta penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Itu? Oh sudah jelas kalau itu semua adalah kado-mu," Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. "Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah untukku saja." Lanjut Kyungsoo dan hendak mengambil kado-kado tersebut. Baru tangannya terulur, Jongin memukul pelan lengan Kyungsoo.

"Ini semua milikku!" Ucap Jongin sambil menatap tajam Kyungsoo dan mengamankan kado-kadonya. Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia karena Jongin menerima kado-kado itu.

'_Syukurlah kalau kau menerimanya. Tidak sia-sia perjuanganku membawa kado sebanyak itu kesini.' Batin Kyungsoo lega._

Bukan hanya waktu ulang tahun saja Jongin mendapatkan pemberian dari Kyungsoo. Setiap ada perayaan seperti Rose Day, White Day, Silver Day, Photo Day, Hug Day, dan lain-lain dia selalu mendapatkan hadiah dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak meminta apapun pada Jongin sebagai imbalannya. Cukup dengan senyuman tipis dari bibir Jongin, itu semua sudah membayar lunas hadiah yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Kebahagiaan Kim Jongin merupakan segala-galanya bagi Do Kyungsoo.

=Guardian Angel=

"Kai, pulang sekolah nanti antarkan aku membeli novel baru, ne?" Pinta Kyungsoo riang tepat di depan muka Jongin. Jongin yang sedang membaca komik hanya membalasnya dengan bergumam tidak jelas. "Hemmmm…" Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo diam sejenak dan berpikir.

"Hemmm itu artinya iya atau tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos. Jongin kini menatap Kyungsoo. Kali ini tidak dengan tatapan tajam, lebih kepada tatapan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Kyungsoo yang menyadari wajah Jongin yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya langsung gugup. "Menurutmu?" Tanya Jongin. "Enggg… Hummmm, aku anggap 'hemmm' itu adalah iya." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat, kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya.

=Guardian Angel=

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya, berbeda dengan orang yang berada disampingnya, berjalan dengan wajar datar. Namun ketahuilah, jika ia berada di dekat Kyungsoo, maka Jongin pun akan merasa senang walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tidak sinkron dengan perasaan hatinya. Buktinya sekarang, Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, dengan alasan Jongin takut Kyungsoo hilang karena antusiasnya membeli novel terbaru, dan itu akan membuat Jongin repot nantinya.

"Ya! Kai, tunggu disini, ne? Aku hanya sebentar. Kau mau minum apa? Nanti akan ku belikan." Ucap Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah di dekat toko buku.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak haus. Kau jangan lama-lama ya. Cepatlah kembali." Ujar Jongin. Semenjak hari ulang tahunnya kemarin, ia menjadi lebih sering berkomunikasi. Walaupun ekspresi wajahnya masih datar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. "Arraseo." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil tersenyum. Lalu masuk ke toko buku tersebut.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju toko buku, sementara Jongin menunggunya di salah satu kursi panjang yang tidak jauh dari toko buku. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruko-ruko yang terpampang di depannya.

Bola mata hitamnya menemukan pemandangan itu lagi, pemandangan yang mampu membuatnya kacau. Pemandangan yang membuat dadanya sesak dan amarahnya memuncak. Dia melihat appa-nya baru saja keluar dari salah satu restaurant mewah bersama dengan yeoja sialan itu.

Jongin hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dia mencoba mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua manusia itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, suara nyanyianlah yang terdengar dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya erat.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau lihat. Dan kau tidak boleh mendengar apa yang seharusnya tidak kau dengar." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Jongin dan tetap bernyanyi, menyembunyikan pemandangan itu dari Jongin. Amarah Jongin kini hilang entah kemana mendengar nyanyian Kyungsoo yang begitu indah. Jongin membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kyungsoo dan memperdalam pelukannya. Ketika dirasa puas memeluknya, Jongin melepaskan pelukan dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Selama kau berada di sisi-ku, aku akan baik-baik saja," Ucap Jongin lirih. Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin. Melihat namja itu terluka, sungguh menyiksanya.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu setiap waktu. Karena akulah _guardian angel_-mu." Ujar Kyungsoo pasti. Dipeluknya kembali namja itu untuk meyakinkan kalau ucapannya itu bukanlah main-main, Kyungsoo serius mengatakan itu semua.

"_Saranghamnida_ Do Kyungsoo hyung… Terima kasih untuk segala-galanya yang telah kau berikan kepada orang sepertiku. Hmmm, _mianhae_…." Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, lalu Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"T-tidak perlu minta maaf Kai. _Cheonma_. _Nado saranghae_ Kim Jongin…" Balas Kyungsoo.

"_Nol saranghanda,_ Kyungie_. Norul hangsang saranghal geoya. Jeongmal saranghae…" _Ujar Jongin lalu mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Meminimaliskan jarak antara mereka berdua.

"_Do mani saranghae,_ Kai" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir mereka bertemu. Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin melumatnya perlahan. Rasanya manis, seperti buah _cherry_. Kyungsoo membalasnya. Bertepatan dengan itu, salju pun turun dari langit kota Seoul sore itu. Menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka berdua.

₪ _Epilog ₪_

=Kim Jong-in=

Dialah satu-satunya orang yang sabar dan selalu tersenyum dihadapanku. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman ketika dia ada. Satu-satunya orang yang ku pandang berbeda. Ketika aku berfikiran semua orang sama saja, sama-sama penjilat. Namun, tidak bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo, manusia bermata besar yang berhati malaikat. Orang dengan kepribadian ceria dan penuh semangat. Seakan-akan menyalurkan energy positifnya untukku untuk menjalani hari-hariku. Orang yang penuh akan kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Dia adalah belahan jiwa-ku, _guardian angel_-ku…

=Do Kyung-soo =

Walaupun ia tidak pernah menganggapku ada, sekalipun dia membenciku dan selalu mengacuhkanku, tapi aku tidak pernah membencinya sedikit pun. Walau dia jarang menjawab pertanyaanku ataupun tidak merespon apa yang aku katakan, tetapi aku mengerti. Aku seakan bisa membaca apa yang sedang hatinya rasakan. Tanpa ia berkata apapun, aku bisa mengetahuinya dari gerak tubuhnya dan mata tajamnya itu. Bola mata hitamnya yang tajam, seolah-olah _blackhole_ yang menghisap siapa dan apa saja masuk ke dalamnya.

Asalkan aku selalu bisa berdiri untuk menjaganya, maka ia akan baik-baik saja. Karena aku adalah, _guardian angel_-mu…

₪ _End ₪_

* * *

A/N: Kyaaaaaa KaiSoo shipper make some noise! / at least, mind to Review? Your comment is very meaning-ful for me ^^


End file.
